Love Without Limits
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Light comes home from the station only to see his girlfriend, Misa on his doorstep.What does she want? What awaits Light once he invites her in his house? A very explicit Lemon oneshot.


Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well what can I say, I got a new story going now. Only this is a lemon oneshot of Light and Misa. I always wanted to write one of them as they seem adorable to me being together. Also, this is a partnered fanfic between My friend, Weridinc and I. :D So credit goes to him for starting it off for me to finish. We hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the following; Characters, Items, Names, or anime for that matter. Only this story :)

Light & Misa Fanfic

The air was cold and crisp as Light walked the familiar pathway towards his home street; the night was perfect for Kira to recommence his cleansing of the planet's criminals.

He turned onto his street before noticing a shadowed figure sitting beneath the light above his doorway; he stepped closer cautiously.

"Who the hell could this be at this time? I'm not expecting anyone." he said.

As he walked nearer, the figure became aware of him and looked up. Light saw that the figure was in fact his girlfriend, Misa Amane.

"Hey there, cutie!" She called out to him.

She went up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

He gently took her arms and pulled them away from him.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" Light asked quietly.

"Well, first I was at the mall, I saw these great shoes there, then I went to the park, then I went..." She trailed off, noticing the bored expression on Light's face.

"You didn t answer my question."

"I ..." She stuttered, seemingly lost for words. "I came here because ... I wanted to ask you something, Light."

"And that is?" He asked, becoming impatient now.

"D-do you, you know, find me attractive?" She mumbled.

Light seemed taken aback by this question; Misa was normally confident in her appearance and did not seem to be concerned over what people thought of her.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, well ... We haven't really ... done anything yet. We haven't been on dates, nor have we even gone out for a cup of tea."She blushed a crimson red, "And I just wondered, was it because you didn't find me beautiful or in anyway,love me at all ..."

Light took a moment to work out what he wanted to say.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive, Misa. I just don't have the time for such trivial things, you should know that. Kira has a job to do." He rested his hands on her shoulders and look in her eyes.

Misa nodded in agreement but stared at her feet. Light saw that he had upset her.

"Look, how about you come in for a while. My mom is out with my sister for the night and dad is still working late at the police station. We could try to stop criminals together for a bit. Did you bring your Death Note?"

Misa looked up at Light, smiling now.

"Yes, of course!" she said,and agreed to come in for a while.

She was very excited to finally go inside Light's house for the fifth time or so.

He rarely let her in the house,especially since L was on both of their tails,suspecting them as Kira.

Light had taken Misa to his room; he left her briefly to make the two of them a drink. However, once he returned, he found Misa, lying upon his bed; her tight shirt was unbuttoned at the top, bearing her cleavage. Light blushed slightly at the sight and put the two cups on his desk.

"What are you doing Misa?" He asked her.

He started to look at her in ways he never had done before.

'No...I can't give in..If I do, we will only just be messing with each other and I won't have a head to think with tonight if I go through with this.' he thought to himself.

"I love you Light. You know that, right?" She giggled as she noticed her rhyme.

"I do know that Misa, but I told you earlier, we have too much work to do. Maybe we can do this some other time, okay?" Light said hesitantly.

He knew, however, that he did not want to work tonight, not with the way that Misa was now.

He sat on the bed, along side her, and gently placed his hand upon her neck. He lent in to kiss her, hoping they could make do with just a kiss before attempting some work.

'Maybe she will just leave it at this for a while.'

Their lips met; they kissed lightly at first but Misa would not release Light when he tried to pull away, kissing him with more passion and ferocity.

"Misa, what are you doing?" he said, still with his lips against her own.

"I want you, Light. Please take me as yours." she replied to him.

He could feel the vibrations on his lips of her voice when she spoke.

He let out a small groan but stopped pulling away, Light had wanted this all along; he had just tried to hide his desires behind the work he did as Kira.

''I shouldn't develop feelings. That is how fools get caught."

He said this when he first met Misa. But, it seems that he is a fool now that he was caught up around Misa.

Misa continued to kiss him, holding him tighter, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him close; Light did not resist now.

They remained like this for many minutes, locked in an embrace, passionately kissing, until Light pulled his lips away from Misa's. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before leaning down to her ear; he gently whispered "I find you truly beautiful; your very presence sends a shock down my spine. I ... want you ..."

Misa let out a gasp of pleasure when he uttered those final words. She turned to face him, kissing him once more, and began to slowly unbutton the shirt she wore, exposing her ample chest. Light reached his hand behind her and gently unclipped her bra, which he swiftly removed with his other hand. Misa blushed as he slowly lent down to softly kiss at her neckline.

He gently grabbed her waist as she was taking off her skirt that hugged them. "Light.." she whispered to him.

"Misa, let's create a new world together. Just you and me."

"Oh, Light. There is nothing more that I wouldn't want."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bosom.

Light gently squeezed her breasts,kneading the tender flesh. Misa slightly moaned...a dark crimson blush came across her face.

She grabbed a hold of Light's shirt and turned him over,so that she was on top.

Light started to get a little more excited once he was realizing how smooth and experienced Misa really was at this sort of thing.

Misa stood above him,only wearing black lace panties and attached black stockings.

"Light, you still have you clothes on. That is a no-no." she pouted.

Misa grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him close to her.

Locking lips with him, she started to un-do the tie and threw it off to the side of the bed.

Light grabbed the side of her face,and kept her there.

Misa then grabbed a hold of Light's belt and tugged it gently. Trying to find the buckle to it.

Once she got the belt off, and his pants un-buttoned,she was going to work on his shirt next.

But Light decided to make the next move, and turn them back around so that Misa was now on the bottom.

"Light..." she whispered to him.

Light raised his hand and placed it on her thigh, where he started to caress softly with his fingertips.

Misa continued to un-button his shirt.

After she was done, Light just left it open and moved his fingers to her panties and took it off in a quick swipe.

Misa was now laying there, open for only Light Yagami.

He wasn't going to hesitate.

"You look so beautiful nude, my dear." he said in a soft tone.

"It's only for you..."she replied.

Light hungrily licked his lips and he kissed from her navel down.

Misa giggled a bit as it tickled her when his lips brushed against her tender skin.

Just as Light made it to his destination, he went back up to her face and kissed her passionately.

Misa took the kiss and returned it with great favor.

As they kissed, Light moved his hand down her womenhood and inserted two fingers inside her.

Misa silently yelped onto his mouth as he did so.

"My, aren't you so bad girl." he said.

This tone of voice was turning Misa on so much more than before.

'I didn't think Light had it in him to do such a thing.'she thought to herself.

Light started to penetrate her with his fingers, making her hotter than ever.

"Light...please...make love to me." she said, grabbing onto him tighter as she was trying not to release herself onto his hand.

But that was harder said than done.

After about seconds thinking so, she climaxed right onto his hand.

Light took his hand up to his mouth and licked her sweet juices off of them.

"You taste so delicious...Give me more of you." he said, making his way on top of her.

Light kissed her lips and continue to travel down.

Misa gasped and moaned excessively as he went down on her.

As he came up to her breasts, he placed his warm mouth on her nipple, sucking gently.

As he played with one, he was kneading the other.

Misa was starting to feel ditzy with exctasy.

Light them took the hard nub in his teeth and gently played with it.

He blew warm air onto them,making them perk up more.

Having more to explore, he continued traveling down her.

'I never knew she tasted so delicious.' he thought as he reached her special spot.

Light spread her open with his fingers and dived his tongue inside of her.

Tasting every sweet part of her.

Misa couldn't believe what she was feeling at this moment; for she never felt such things before.

Light raised his head up and winked at her.

This made her blush.

He made his way on top of her, ready to be inside of her.

But before he made his way inside her, she switched them over again.

She was on top now, and she was ready to dominate him just as he had done to her.

Misa licked his lips and started to travel down his body, just as he did to her moments after.

But once she reached her destination, she grabbed a hold of Light's shaft and started to gently move it between her hand.

Moving it in rythem as if he was inside her.

Light loved the feeling of her warm hand on his shaft and moved his hips along with her movement.

Misa loved how Light was following her ways and continued to do it.

She moved down close to it and licked it seductively.

Light gasped as he felt her tongue run alongside his shaft.

Misa took it fully in her mouth and gently sucked on it.

This was making Light feel out of control.

It was making him dizzy.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He released himself onto her hand and a bit in her mouth.

"Light-kun...."she whispered to him.

She was now standing above his shaft.

She smirked before taking him in.

"Misa..."he whispered.

She stood above him, ready to put him inside of her.

Light closed his eyes, getting ready for what was to come before them both.

Misa and Light, both, moaned as he gently slid inside her tight spot.

"Ooh, Light...I..Love You...So Much.." she said in between whispers.

She started to bounce on him,making his shaft go in and out of her everytime she went up and down.

She balanced herself by placing her hands in his abdomen.

Light kept his eyes closed, enjoying very much what was happening to him.

'Never would I have thought that Misa was this experienced with this kind of thing.' he said in his mind.

Light didn't want her to be doing the whole work alone, so he was playing his part now.

He started by gently caress her inner thighs and spreading them wider to put more of him inside her.

Misa opened her eyes open as soon as she felt what Light was doing to her.

"L-Light...."

Hearing his own name coming from her mouth, made him want more.

He wanted to hear her say it again.

"Say it again,Misa. Say my name again." Light asked in a commanding mode.

"L-Light...Oh my Light..." she obeyed him, even through whimpers and coo's she was making from the ectasy that was between them.

The room was then filled with moans and grunts as they continued their moment.

Light was close to his edge, but he refuse to give in to it like this.

Light grabbed Misa, gently by her waist, and placed her against the headboard of his bed.

He then grabbed hold of her legs and spread them apart; continuing were they last left off.

Misa held onto Light as he was deeply penetrating her.

Light was only a few seconds from climaxing.

"Misa....I...Love you..." he said as he came inside of her.

He continued to hold onto her for a while as he tried to catch his breath after what just happened.

He was going to release himself from her, but Misa stopped him.

"Wait, Light....I need release..." she pleaded.

"But Misa, after what I just did, it should have been enough for you."

"Please Light...Just one more time.." she closed her eyes tight, waiting for Light to make a decision.

Light gave in.

He opened her once more, and started to penetrate her again.

Misa balanced herself against the wall.

"Light..." she whispered.

"Misa..." he replied.

Misa,then, pushed herself onto Light;making him on bottom once more.

She tilted her body back and started to move only her hips against his, feeling more of him.

He could feel her sweet spot and decided to help her release by hitting it twice as hard as the first time.

Misa was now only seconds from climaxing.

"Light....Thank you..." she said, as she released onto him.

They stayed in position for awhile,catching their breath.

"Thank you, Light. Now I know how you really feel about me. I hope now we can do this more often." Misa broke the silence and smiled.

"Yeah, but don't expect to much of it to happen. We still have our job to,you know."

"Right." she just smiled and went to his closet to wear one of his shirts to sleep.

Light sat on the edge of his bed, watching her get dressed.

Misa was looking at various shirts and picked one out that she liked.

Light was looking more at Misa than what she was choosing to wear.

'I never knew how incredibly sexy and cute Misa actually is. But I must not think about such foolish things.' he thought

"Ok Light. I am ready to sleep now!" she yelled out to him from his closet.

After Misa had drifted off to sleep, Light,laying next to her, was thinking about either watching Television or going online to see if he could comence stopping criminals.

He looked down at Misa and yawned.

Watching her sleep was making him tired as well.

After all, having sex and being Kira is hard work.

End :D

A/n: Well there is the oneshot :). We hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as it was enjoyed writing it xD. Let us know what you think. Thanks for reading~!


End file.
